Growing Up
by PerfectPride
Summary: Written for prompt 157 of the Cuddy fest. "Cuddy knew Cameron then, and she knows her now, out from under House's thumb. What's changed and what hasn't, and why is the new Cameron so damn attractive?"


**TITLE:** Growing up  
**AUTHOR**: PerfectPride  
**PAIRING:** Cameron/Cuddy  
**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own House MD or the characters  
**SUMMARY:** Written for prompt 157 of the cuddyfest. "Cuddy knew Cameron then, and she knows her now, out from under House's thumb. What's changed and what hasn't, and why is the new Cameron so damn attractive?"  
**A/N:** Reviews are appreciated and welcomed. :-)

* * *

Since House had employed his new team things had changed in Cuddy's eyes; and not for the better. Unfortunately, he had become even more of a pain in the ass, seemingly breaking more rules than usual. Not only did he now have his new team of minions to help him commit illegal acts and dangerous medical procedures, but when need be, he turned to the original gang. Ok, so Foreman now worked for him again, but Chase's position in surgery, and Cameron's role in the ER meant that he now had more resources at his disposal.

His latest crackpot idea was to use the ER to find random patients and use their blood to carry out some sort of weird experiment to help discover what was wrong with his current patient. Cuddy didn't know details, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. Obviously the answer had been no, the last thing people wanted when they were sick and injured was some insane idiot asking them for a vial of their blood. Cuddy had warned him not to attempt to accost patients in the clinic either. Not that there was much danger of that; he avoided the clinic no matter what the circumstances. Nevertheless, just to be sure, she had told Brenda that he may be making an appearance. Furthermore, she intended on making a visit to the ER to warn Cameron that if she aided House there would be severe consequences for her. Threats didn't affect House, but maybe they would have an impact on Cameron.

* * *

"Dr. Cameron," Cuddy called out to the young Doctor, as she stitched a young boy's forehead. "I need a word."

Cameron replied without even looking in Cuddy's direction. "Can you give me two minutes? I'm kind of busy right now."

Frowning, Cuddy crossed her arms. One; she didn't like the fact that Cameron didn't even have the decency to look at her whilst speaking even if she was treating a patient, and two; she didn't like to wait. With a firmer tone to her voice she said, "No. I wish to speak to you _now_."

Sighing, Cameron put down the equipment she was using and called out for a nurse to come and takeover. Finally, she turned away from the patient, and looked directly into Cuddy's eyes. Cuddy was surprised to see the confidence that radiated within them, something that she had never expected to see in Cameron. "What is it?" Cameron asked, her tone of voice professional, not unfriendly; but most definitely not warm either.

"I wanted to speak to you about House," Cuddy stated, straight to the point.

Cameron rolled her eyes; an action that surprised Cuddy. She'd always thought House was Cameron's favourite topic of conversation. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm _really_ busy right now and don't have time to be sorting out whatever mess he's created."

Thought she was taken aback by Cameron's attitude, Cuddy didn't show it. "Actually, he hasn't created any mess. Not yet anyway." Cameron stood expectantly, waiting for Cuddy to enlighten her. "He's going to come down here and attempt to take blood from patients. I'm here to warn you not to assist him."

Cameron smiled. "And what makes you think I'd… _assist_ him?"

Cuddy laughed wryly. "You never could say no to House." She made to walk away now that her visit had served its' purpose.

"That's funny," Cameron replied to Cuddy's back. "Because I just did."

Cuddy spun around, shocked. She tried to formulate words in her mouth, but was unable to.

Cameron continued, "He came down about five minutes before you and told me he needed patient's blood. I informed him there was no way, and warned the rest of the staff here to make sure they keep an eye out for him too."

With one last glance in Cuddy's direction she sashayed away towards another patient, leaving Cuddy staring after her; dumbstruck.

* * *

That evening, Cuddy found herself pondering the day's events. One thing was for sure; Cameron was different. It wasn't just the hair, it was the way she presented herself, the way she spoke and acted. Cuddy didn't think she'd ever see the day when the Immunologist held her own in a conversation without being whiny or teary, fighting for a lost cause. She was somehow so much more confident, less little girl like and more… _woman_. Honestly, Cuddy didn't think Cameron could possibly be more attractive than she was now, and that was something she had never imagined she'd find herself thinking in a million years.

Shaking thoughts of Cameron from her head, Cuddy attempted to focus on the paperwork before her. She had managed to write only a couple of sentences, when she heard a sharp knock on her office door.

Frowning, she called, "Come in!" She couldn't imagine who it would be at such a late hour.

"Sorry to disturb you at this time," Cameron apologized, entering and shutting the door behind her. "I brought these files for you. I didn't think you'd be here now so I was going to leave them on your desk, but seeing as you are…" She placed them before Cuddy.

Cuddy watched her closely, and suddenly she was overcome by the need for Cameron to stay. She didn't quite know how to achieve this, but managed it when she blurted out without really thinking it through; "You're really over him?"

Cameron frowned. "You're talking about Chase?"

"House," Cuddy corrected her. Then, wondering why Cameron would assume she meant Chase, she added, "Why would I be talking about Chase?"

Cameron sighed. "You mean you didn't know we'd split up?"

Cuddy shook her head, ignoring the way her heart had jumped at Cameron's revelation. "Believe it or not I have better things to do than gossip about other people's love lives. I'll leave that to the nurses. And House, of course."

Laughing, Cameron replied, "Well to answer your question, yes. I'm over him."

Cuddy nodded, not sure what to say. She could sense the tension in the air, and it was making her feel awkward.

"Why do you ask?" Cameron appeared intrigued by Cuddy's question. "In fact, why do you even care?"

"I don't," Cuddy lied, flushing slightly.

Cameron raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Really?"

"Really," Cuddy denied once again, raising herself from her chair, as though her height would help to give her power over the situation. Cameron was the one with all the power here, and judging by her tone of voice when she spoke, her mannerisms, it seemed that she really had gotten over her crush on House.

"Well then, I want to ask you something," Cameron stated.

Cuddy looked at the other woman apprehensively. "What?"

"Why are you blushing?" Cameron began walking around the desk, towards Cuddy. When she remained a few inches away, she placed her arms on the desk, and hoisted herself up, leaning back against her hands.

"I'm not!" Cuddy exclaimed. "It's just hot in here." She knew it was a poor excuse, but what else could she say? _"I'm awfully sorry Dr. Cameron, but after four years of knowing you, I have the sudden urge to jump you."_ Somehow, she didn't think that would go down too well.

Cameron smirked. "Are you _sure_ that's all it is?"

Cuddy swallowed nervously. "Uh huh."

"I'd believe you but…" Cameron reached out a hand, taking hold of Cuddy's arm and pulling the Dean closer. She shuffled to the side, leaning forward, until there was a mere centimeter or two between her face and Cuddy's. "_Everybody lies_."

Cuddy couldn't stand it any longer, and taking her chance, she threw her arms around Cameron and began passionately kissing her. Cameron reciprocated immediately, hooking her legs around Cuddy, and pressing her body against the other woman's. Breathing in deeply, Cuddy took in Cameron's floral scent, remembering it as the perfume she'd worn when she'd worked for House months previously.

So not _everything _had changed.

Somehow, the fact that parts of Cameron still remained the same was a thought that was comforting to Cuddy. She hadn't been _all_ bad, had she? She was just a lot more desirable now. With this thought in mind, Cuddy once again focused on the task in hand, and concentrated on nibbling Cameron's ear, moving down to her jaw line and placing kiss after kiss along it, until she had once again reached Cameron's mouth. At the same time she unbuttoned Cameron's blouse, helping her out of it and tossing it to the floor. For her part, Cameron took command of removing Cuddy's clothing, pulling her v-neck sweater up, and releasing her arms from it. Before Cuddy could react and take control once again, Cameron had unzipped Cuddy's skirt, and tugged it to the floor. By this point Cuddy knew she shouldn't be shocked by anything Cameron did, but she still couldn't help herself from passing comment.

"Whatever happened to innocent little Allison Cameron?" She teased.

Cameron laughed. "She grew up." With surprising strength, she lifted Cuddy onto the desk, and dragged the Dean on top of her. Knowing that Cameron's answer was the truth, Cuddy concentrated on what she was previously doing. Realising Cameron was wearing more of her clothes than Cuddy, Cuddy set about rectifying the situation, parting Cameron from her trousers.

Everything became hazy right about that point, as underwear was thrown to the floor, and everything became more needy, heated. Cuddy's mouth connected with Cameron's, and she ran her hands over the younger woman's breasts, flicking her nipples, causing the Immunologist to moan aloud. Upping the stakes, she lowered a hand, inserting two fingers into Cameron and rubbing her thumb over Cameron's clit in a rhythmic motion. She continued to place kisses in various areas of Cameron's body, pleased every time Cameron gasped or sighed. Her breathing became harder, her chest rising and falling as Cuddy applied more and more pressure, until eventually, she bucked her hips against Cuddy's, panting, "_Oh fuck…_" as she came.

Taking a few minutes to catch her breath, it wasn't long before Cameron had reversed their positions, and had begun her objective of returning Cuddy's favour. As Cuddy expected, she was soft, gentle, but applied just the right amount of pressure to turn Cuddy on. She swirled her tongue around each of Cuddy's nipples, eliciting moans each time she provided a little extra pressure. Moving further down, she massaged Cuddy's clit with her tongue, making Cuddy feel like she'd never felt before._ Like she was on top of the fucking world. _In Cuddy's opinion, this was pure paradise, and if she had her way; it would never have ended.

As it was, Cameron applied more pressure, sucking on Cuddy's clit, biting gently as she felt Cuddy begin to shake beneath her. Coming hard and digging her fingernails into Cameron's hair, Cuddy gasped, her moans making her feelings clear as no words were needed. As she came down from her high, she smiled; the smile widening as Cameron kissed her belly button on her journey back up, before resting her head against Cuddy's chest.

Cuddy was the first to speak, saying hoarsely, "I think growing up was the best thing ever to happen to you."

Cameron smiled, looking up at Cuddy. "There's still a few things left for me to learn."

"Really?" Cuddy played along. "Well any time you need help with those... _things_, be sure to give me a call."

Laughing, Cameron placed a kiss upon Cuddy's lips before replying, "Definitely."


End file.
